(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning member, a charging device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
An example of a known image forming apparatus includes a charging roller that is brought into contact with a surface of a photoconductor drum to charge the surface of the photoconductor drum with the charging roller, and a cleaning member that cleans a surface of the charging roller.